


Nurse

by GTC



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTC/pseuds/GTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rescued the prisoners and Wash is finally back. They also have a new girl in the crew. What happens when the new girl first meets Wash after hearing about him non-stop from Tucker and Caboose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's awake (Nurse POV)

"Where am I?" I hear behind me.  
"Oh good your awake, your in the hospital ward of the New Republic. Do you remember what happened?"  
"Soldiers broke into my cell, the Reds and the Blues were there, I think."  
"What's your name?"  
"Agent Washington"  
"No concussion then, your left leg isn't good but it will heal as well as your other small wounds. You'll have to stay in bed for at least two days then we'll see if you can walk on crutches." I say, he's lucky if that bullet had passed a little more to the right and he wouldn't have it anymore.  
"Alright" He says, a little dazed probably because the medicine is still wearing off. He looked younger when he was out but now I see his face has worry lines. He must have been throught a lot.  
"Do you want to sleep or are you ok with some visitors?"  
He dosen't say anything just nods. I feel like I should let him sleep but Caboose has been waiting for him to wake up. He had been unconcious for two days. Well maybe it'll cheer both of them up and maybe Tucker, too. After hearing about him I expected him to punch me the minute he woke up but he just looks defeated.   
I poke my head out of the room and tell the soldier standing by the door, "Can you get Captain Caboose and Captain Tucker to come down here?" He leaves and I look back in time to see Grif pulling the curtain back between his and Washington's bed.  
"Look Simmons, Wash's finally awake, maybe we'll finally get some peace from the blues" Grif says looking over from his own bed. He had gotten shot in the shoulder but he still said the pain was too much and had to stay in bed.  
"Hello Grif, Simmons. What happened to you?" Washington asks.  
"I got shot in the shoulder, you know shit happens and this nerd won't leave me alone"  
"You keep trying to pick things up with that arm and your not even supposed to move it! If I weren't here you probably would lose your arm!" Simmons argues standing up from the chair he put by Grif's bed.  
"I have a system, a drink in one hand and food in the other and it works!"  
"Maybe you would heal faster if you weren't such a fatass!"  
Before they can continue to fight we hear a yell coming from down the hallway.  
"Agent Washingtub! You are awake!"  
I run out to the hallway and Caboose almost tramples me.   
"Sorry Nurse, I am coming to see my friend Agent Washingtub"  
"Ok Caboose but don't move or touch his leg"  
"Ok maybe I can just hug Agent Washingtub"   
"Alright Caboose"  
He runs in and almost picks Washington off the bed. Wash looks surprised but doesn't fight it.  
"Hello Caboose, nice to see you again too"  
I leave trusting Simmons and Tucker not to let Caboose hurt Wash but before I can leave Caboose calls out to me "Nurse wait, I want you to meet my friend!"  
I walk back in and stand in the doorway.  
"Agent Washingtub this is Nurse, she is not a mean lady she is my friend. Nurse this is Agent Washingtub he is my friend, too." I look over and see Wash with a amused look on his face. Caboose and Tucker look like giants with their armor still on but I realize I have it on too.   
"It was nice to meet you now that your awake but I have to go check on my other patients."  
"Yeah nice to meet you, too" He says as I turn around to go to the other rooms.


	2. First Day (Wash POV)

I don't realize I've been staring at the doorway since she left until Tucker says something.  
"Bow chicka bow wow"  
"What?" I ask him.  
"Nevermind, so when are you going to get on your knees and thank us for rescuing you?"  
"So your a Captain now?"  
"That's not what I meant but yeah, all of us are even Caboose"  
"Yeah, I still don't know what that means" Caboose says as he sits down on a chair that was by my bed.  
"How long have I been out?" I ask Tucker.  
"Two days but Nurse says your going to be fine, we put you as her patient because she took care of our squads when they got hurt during training so your in good hands"  
"Alright sorry guys but visiting hours are over, they need to sleep" A soldier says standing in the doorway. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until now.  
"Goodnight Agent Washingtub, we will come back tomorrow." Caboose says as he leaves.  
"You look like hell, you need beauty sleep, see you tomorrow Wash." Tucker says as he tells Grif and Simmons goodnight. Simmons dosen't even move he just scoots his chair closer to Grif's bed. Before Tucker leaves he shuts the curtain between the two beds. Thankful I wave at him.  
The lights go out except for some in the hallways. As I'm about to close my eyes I see Nurse pass by my door. She has her helmet off and I see her hair is a dark brown about shoulder length. She has a creamy skin but I can tell her eyes have bags under them. I see her push a cot to the other side of the hallway. She leaves but after a while she comes back in just some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looks small without her armor, I bet she is half a foot smaller than me. She is about to crawl into bed when I ask her, "What are you doing?"  
"Hi Wash, I was going to sleep and you should go to sleep too. You need it." She replies as she pulls back the covers and sits down on it.  
"But why are you sleeping there?"  
"For emergencys I'm closer here than I am if I'm at the bunks."  
"Oh"  
"Goodnight, Wash"  
"Goodnight"  
I'm debating asking her to give me a drug so I can sleep without the nightmares but I decide to chance it. They don't come everynight, I'll just hope they won't come tonight. I close my eyes and within minutes, I'm asleep.

I wake up to the sound of voices. "Are you guys going to go down to the dining hall for breakfast or do you want me to bring some with me?"  
I half open my eyes to see Nurse in a kevlar suit with her head poked into Grif's side of the room.  
"We'll go down there once Grif wakes up" Simmons tells her.  
Once she leaves I hear Simmons trying to wake up Grif and I hear them faintly arguing.  
"Why didn't you tell Nurse to bring us breakfast, I wouldn't have to get up!" I can't hear what Simmons says but I hear Grif grumble,"I wish I'd hurt my leg and not my arm"  
After a while I hear them leave, and I fall back asleep. 

I get woken up again but this time, I see Donut walking in on crutches.  
"Hey Wash! Glad to see your awake, I heard you had to stay in bed so I came to keep you company!"  
"Thank you, Donut" He opens his mouth to say something else when Nurse walks in with a tray of food.  
"Hi Donut, Good morining Wash. I brought you breakfast and I didn't know what you liked so I brought in a little of everything." She says setting it on the table next to me.  
"Thank you"  
"Hi Nurse, that's so nice of you, I was just telling Wash how helpful you've been since I've been here" Donut says with a smirk. I look at him confused, Nurse just raises an eyebrow.  
"Um thank you Donut, do you want me to bring your breakfast in here or in your room?"  
"In here please, we don't want Wash to get lonely" There's that smirk again. What is going on with him? Nurse notices, too.  
"Alright" She says apprehensively "I'll go get it then"  
As she leaves the room Donut looks over at me.  
"So how are you Agent Washington?"  
Uneasily I reply "Alright"

The rest of the day is just Donut talking and everyone coming in and out of the room to see how I am. Tucker and Caboose come by and talk but they get bored and leave. Caboose spends more time though and looks happy to see Donut there or Private Muffin as he calls him. Nurse comes in and sits down when its lunch and again for dinner but always leaves to check on patients. Everytime she is in Donut makes her talk about how her day has been even though he already asked. Which is normal for Donut but he is acting more wierd than usual.  
After dinner, Nurse and Donut leave. Simmons and Grif hadn't come back from breakfast so I guess they moved Grif out of the room. I settle down to sleep when I see Nurse move the cot against the wall like last night.  
"Goodnight Nurse" She looks a little surprised but then sees it was me and yawns, "Goodnight Wash"  
When it is completely quiet, I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's out of date but I wrote this before Episode 8 came out. Please leave a kudos if you think I should continue writing this! Thanks!


	3. Good night's sleep

"It isn't going to live, Hart, we have to put it out of it's misery!" My sister says, we had found a squirrel walking home from school. It had been on the side of the road not being able to move. It looked like something had run over it's leg.  
"NO look it's still alive we can save it!" "All we are doing it is letting it suffer it already gave up!" She pushes me away from it."But-" "WE HAVE TO KILL IT"  
She's breathing heavily and I can see the regret in her for having yelled at me. I push her back, my vision is blurry as I try to move towards the little animal. "No we can save it" I say choking out a sob. "It's gone, I'm sorry Hart"

"I'm leaving tomorrow" "So soon but I thought you barely signed up yesterday" "They need as many soldier as they can get" My sister walks away to her room to pack. It's dinner when we finally sit down together."I don't want to leave you alone but this is an important war" I don't say anything I just move my food around my plate. Our mom had passed away a year ago and we had been on our own ever since."You could come with me" "You know I can't hurt anyone, what would I be doing in an army" "This planet is at war and your young, your going to get dragged into this one way or another"   
When we finish dinner we just go sit on the couch watching TV."What time are you leaving?" "Around 5 in the morning" She answer without looking at me. "Are you really going to kill people?" "That's what soldiers do isn't it?" I don't say anything, but she can tell I'm starting to cry. Instead of hugging me like she usually does, she stands up and stares at me. "YOU HAVE TO GROW UP" With that she storms out of the room and by the time I wake up she's gone. There is a note on the table. "Take Care - Vanessa"

 

I wake up with a start, how could she? Where am I? I look around the familiar hallway of the ward. Sighing I lay back down but then I hear someone thrashing around in their bed. I quietly get up and see it's Wash. He's kicking his leg and one of his arms is covering his face. I go to the side of his bed and hear him moaning, "Noo- please don't" He whimpers. "Sh sh sh it's alright, your safe, your alright" I coo at him. He relaxes a little but he is still whimpering. Putting his arm down I crawl under him so his head is on my stomach. I hug him whispering "Your safe Wash, it's alright" He moves so that he is hugging me and with that he falls asleep peacefully.  
"Grif?" Grif sneaks into the room and crawls into his bed. "What? I'm trying to sleep" "Where were you?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure" He gets comfortable and doesn't say anything, I'm about to ask but he starts to talk.  
"How do you ask someone out?" "Well it depends on the person, it depends on what they like" "What if he-I mean, she is a dork and is always really organized and is always on your case because your lazy. But you love it because even though we always argue we really care about each other. And their really hot especially when Simmons gets flustered when talking to his squad"  
"Well then SHE seems perfect for you and just ask. It already sounds like you love each other" Grif blushes so much I can see it with the light from the hallway. "I do- I mean, thanks, Nurse and what's going on here?" He says pointing to me and Wash. Now it's my turn to blush."Nothing we- he was just having a nightmare and you know just helped him fall asleep better" "Yeah alright, Goodnight Nurse" "Night, Grif"  
I'm pretty sure it's 3 AM when I'm beginning to fall asleep. I see Simmons walking in. "Move over, fatass" He whispers to Grif. He pulls back the covers and climbs in with Grif. They're whispering to each other but I cant hear what they're saying. I can tell Simmons is hugging Grif and being careful of his arm. The last thing I see is Grif nudging Simmons ,when he doesn't move or say anything, Grif leans over and kisses him on the forehead.

I wake up before Wash and trying to climb out quietly I get my foot tangled in the sheets and fall out of the bed with a thump."Ow" Wash is immediately up and is about to run out of the bed, when I get up. "It's alright, I just fell sorry to wake you and get back into bed" He lays back down and is about to fall asleep when he suddenly looks over at me in confusion."What were you doing?" "I was getting out of your bed becuase you had a nightmare and I came to help you" He looks less confused but he still asks, "How did you know what to do?" "It's not the first time I've helped someone with nightmares" I look down remembering all the times I had to help my sister. He looks looks guilty for some reason.  
"I'm sorry" "It's ok you've been through enough, it's the least I could do. Plus you need a good nights sleep" I say as I walk backwards towards the door. Suddenly I feel really self conscious in just my t-shirt and sweatpants. I'm almost to the door when I hit my shoulder into the doorway."Ow" Wash starts to laugh quietly. 

He has a really nice laugh. I mean, what? "I'll be going now, see ya Wash" "Bye, Nurse" I go to my locker and get my armor out so I can go get us breakfast. I don't dare be around Caboose with a gun without wearing my armor, I've heard the stories.  
As soon as I walk into dining hall, Tucker and Caboose wave me over. "Hey guys" "Hello girl doctor" "Hey Nurse" They convince me to sit down for a while. "Jensen says hi, Tucker" Even with his helmet on I can tell he rolls his eyes at me. Grif and Simmons soon come over and sit down to eat."Have a good nights sleep, Simmons?" He looks down at his food and blushes a bright red. Grif smirks over at me and says, "Did Wash have a good nights sleep, Nurse?" This causes Tucker to almost start choking on his breakfast. "What exactly happened last night?" "Nothing, just friends comforting friends, right Nurse?" Grif says looking at me with a shit eating grin. "Um, right I uhh-need to go get breakfast" As I'm standing in line, I see Simmons kick Grif under the table but Grif just laughs and Simmons looks down and shakes his head slowly.  
They would be so cute together, I hope Grif asks him out soon. I go back to Wash's room but see him still asleep so I head to Donut's room first. "Hey Nurse" He says looking up form his magazine."Thanks for getting me these magazines, I didn't even know they had broken up" He tells me pointing at a couple with a broken heart between each other. "No problem, how's your foot? Has the swelling gone down?"   
"Yeah, I'm feeling much better so how's Wash?" He grins down at his magazine. "He's fine" "You know I was going to the restroom last night and I passed by Wash's room" Looking up he stares at me with an raised eyebrow."Care to explain?"  
Blushing furiously I tell him what happened."Alright as long as you are aware that Wash is hurt right now both physically and emotionally." "DONUT" When I'm leaving Donut's room I pass by Caboose going into his room. Caboose bends down over him and kisses his cheek. Woah when did that happen? "Is your feet better, Private Muffin?"


End file.
